An Error in Concupiscence
by sleepyvalentina
Summary: Sometimes it takes pretending to be something we are not to realize exactly what we are...and who we want. Halloween oneshot/cumshot.


I don't own Twilight.

Thanks to WickedCicada as always, and to EJSantry and SassyKathy for prereading.

* * *

_  
_

_An Error in Concupiscence_

* * *

I'd been waiting for Mike to arrive at my best friend Alice's annual costume party for over an hour and truth be told, I was a little annoyed. Granted, these were my friends and I should have been able to amuse myself but that wasn't the point. That he was making me wait so soon after we began dating didn't give me much hope regarding our long term prospects. I mean, if a guy can't show up on time for the third date—universally accepted as the sex date—would he even bother to show up once the relationship lost its novelty?

I wondered if he even understood that I wanted to fuck him. Well, if he ever showed up, there'd be no question. I'd carefully selected my can-can costume with seduction in mind. My breasts swelled over the bustier cups of the bodice which clung tightly to my torso. The attached skirt was no more than a ruffle that somehow managed to cover my crotch, if nothing else. A black garter belt, fishnet stockings, and strappy black heels completed my ensemble. There was only one way he could interpret my attire. Bella was open for business.

Too bad my customer was no where to be found. Just when I was about to call him and tell him that though I'd been planning to fuck him tonight, since he stood me up he could go fuck himself, my phone chirped with a text message. He claimed he was stuck at work and would meet me as soon as he could.

It seemed legit, but I was still annoyed. I poured myself a drink and surveyed the room.

All of the usual suspects were present. Ever the dutiful hostess, Alice made the rounds, making sure her guests had everything thing needed. Meanwhile her boyfriend Jasper and his friend Emmett played beer pong as Emmett's girlfriend Rose cheered them on. With the unfortunate exception of my date, the only person missing was Jasper's best friend Edward.

I can't say that I missed him. Ever since high school he'd been a pompous ass. Girls practically lined up for him to fuck them understanding fully that he'd never call them again. Okay, in all fairness to him, that may not be true. I mean, I'd heard stories but they weren't from reliable sources. Still, in high school he had a reputation that preceded him, but it didn't matter, because even at seventeen he was a god. At twenty-five, he was the sexiest man I'd ever seen in real life. This didn't change the fact my hatred for him was stronger than Hercules on steroids.

I wondered why Edward wasn't at the party, but I didn't really care unless he was planning on showing up in a loin cloth and a ball gag. Men like that were best kept half-naked and unable to speak.

I went into the bathroom to fluff my hair and reapply my lipstick. Nothing prepared me for the vision before me when I rejoined the party. My masked man was finally here.

Mike had told me he was dressing up as Zorro, but nothing prepared me for the sight of him in his costume. He was dressed entirely in black, both his pants and his shirt extremely form fitting. A mask covered his face and a rag was tied over his hair, and in the absence of his facial features I was forced to concentrate on his body.

And what a body it was! How had I gone out on two dates with the boy and not noticed how amazing his physique was? Emboldened by the beer I'd consumed and feeling sex in my own costume, I decided I wanted him, and I had no intention of waiting.

"I'm surprised by you, Bella. It's not like you to stare."

I looked to my side and saw Alice standing next to me.

"I never realized he could like that," I explained, returning my gaze to the man in black.

Alice looked at me perplexedly. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"What, do I have to be drunk to appreciate a perfect male specimen?"

"If that..." She pointed to the man in black. "...is the specimen in question, then yes."

"I know I wasn't too impressed with him after our first date, but seeing him like this changed my mind."

"Wait, when did you two go out on a date?"

"Last week. I could swear I told you."

Alice shook her head. "No, you didn't. Believe me, I would remember."

"Huh, weird. You know," I admitted, "if he'd picked me up looking like that, I so would have fucked him on the first date. Who am I kidding? If he'd showed on my doorstep in those pants, we wouldn't have actually made it out to dinner. I would have had to rely upon the caloric content of cum for sustenance."

"Cum has calories?"

"Five per teaspoon."

"Damn. That's an awful lot of blow jobs."

"I know." I sighed wistfully. "I'd be up for it if he got up for it."

Alice laughed. "You're so bad."

The object of my desires headed into the kitchen, and I decided it was time to make my move.

"I'm about to get even worse," I warned. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I winked at Alice as I hurried off to follow my masked man.

He stood alone at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a beer. I waited until he'd emptied the bottle and filled glass before sneaking up behind him.

"Don't move," I whispered, pressing myself against his back.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt his hard chest. When he didn't seem to mind, I trailed one of my hands down the front of his body, lightly brushing it over his crotch. Though I couldn't ascertain the size of his equipment, but I could tell he was ready to go.

"Meet me behind the garage in five minutes." My tongue darted out to touch his ear, before I nipped it playfully with my teeth. I gave his ass a quick squeeze and hurried away.

Five minutes gave me just enough time to take care of a few things. I grabbed my purse and ran into the bathroom where I took off my panties. If I had my way, they'd only get in the way later. I stashed them in my bag, made sure I had a condom, and hurried outside.

I arrived behind the garage before he did, and put my plan in motion. I dropped my purse on the ground and leaned against the wall.

He didn't keep me waiting long. I looked up when I heard the rustle leaves and saw him rushing before me.

"Bella," he whispered. "I should tell you something."

I placed my finger against his lips.

"Don't talk," I said before replacing it with my lips.

He kept his mouth shut tightly against mine, and I wondered what was wrong. Surely I'd made my intentions clear?

I broke the kiss and looked at him perplexedly.

"Do you not want this? I just thought..." I trailed off, wondering if I'd made a huge mistake. "Never mind then, we can go back inside."

The next thing I knew, he had me pressed against the wall. His hands were cupping my face as he ground his hips into me.

There was no longer any question he wanted me.

His mouth pressed against mine and his tongue entered my mouth, tracing my lips as his hand cupped my breast over my bustier. My breathing increased as he kissed a trail down my neck, stopping at the top of my costume. He took a step back, his eyes studying me from behind his mask as he continued to stroke my clothed breast.

My soft moan was all the encouragement he needed. He popped my breast out from its cup, squeezing the nipple between his thump and forefinger. I leaned against the wall, parting my legs slightly in order to keep my balance.

From behind his mask he watched me intently, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so sexy.

"I have a confession to make," I admitted. "I wasn't sure what to make of you. You seemed to like me, but you before tonight, you hadn't even tried to kiss me good night. I wasn't impressed, until I saw you tonight. I didn't realize you could be so sexy. I propositioned you never expecting you would take me up on it. Needless to say, I'm glad you did."

I lowered by bodice to reveal my other breast, then trailed my hand down the front of my body, resting it between my legs. "Want to know how glad I am?"

He nodded enthusiastically, and I cupped myself over my skirt.

"Why don't you come feel for yourself?"

He closed the distance between us instantly, pressing me against the garage wall as his lips found mine and his hand slipped under my skirt and and between my lips.

"Oh, god, Bella." He groaned into my neck as his fingers stroked me, finding the place where I needed his touch most.

I angled my hips toward his hand, wanting to get as much of his touch as possible. Without slowing his effort between my legs, he took one of my nipples into his mouth and began to suckle.

"Yes, please," I begged.

I didn't have to ask him twice.

He fell to his knees in front of me and ducked his head under my skirt. Before I could mourn the loss of his thumb against my clit, he replaced it with his tongue. He licked back and forth in a tireless rhythm, and soon I was on the brink. He continued his tongue's movements and slid his fingers inside me, curving them toward him and touching a place inside me that I hadn't known existed.

When I came it was so intense my legs could no longer hold me. Thankfully, my masked avenger caught me before I slid to the ground.

"Do you have a condom?" He punctuated his question by sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

"In the outside pocket of my purse."

Still holding me against the garage wall with one arm, his other retrieved the square foil packet from my bag. He held the corner of the condom wrapper in his teeth, freeing one of his hands to open his pants. In the absence of underwear, his erect cock immediately sprung free.

I took the condom from his mouth and tore it open, then dropped to my knees in front of him. A dollop of pre-cum shone on his head, and my tongue darted out to taste it as my hand grasped his shaft. I had every intention of going down on him later, but for now I needed to fuck him.

I placed the condom on his tip, and used my mouth to roll it the rest of the way down his cock. I gave him a quick squeeze then stood up in front of him. His hand reached for his mask, but I smacked him before he could remove it.

"The costume is part of the fun," I explained as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back against the garage and pinched my nipple as he sucked on my neck.

"I know how you are," he whispered. "You think you're above it all, that you're above guys like me, until the second your friends can't see you. Then you get on your knees and beg me for something to put in your hole."

Sounded like someone liked to talk dirty. I fucking loved it.

He thrust his hips forward, filling me with a single violent movement.

"Oh, yes. Give it to me," I pleaded. "I'll take it all."

He withdrew and as he reentered me, he pushed a finger into my ass.

It hurt a little, but in a good way.

He kept his finger in my asshole as he slammed into me again and again, my back hitting the wall of the garage with each thrust. It was raw and violent, and I was loving every second of it.

"Fuck me," I wailed. "Fuck me more."

"I knew you'd like this." His breathing was so heavy that even though he was practically shouting, he voice had the tonal quality of a whisper. "That you wanted my cock in you any way you could get it."

"Yes," I panted. "I want your cock. I need your cock. I'll take it in any way I can get it, just don't stop fucking me. Oh god, Mike. Don't stop."

"Mike?" he said, suddenly becoming still. "Who the hell is Mike?"

"That's right." I giggled, moving my hips against him in a silent plea to continue. "You're not Mike tonight, you're Zoro."

"Actually, I'm Edward." He pulled his finger out of me and took off his mask and head rag.

Holy coitus interuptus, Zorro.

I was half naked, riding the hips of the person I hated most in the world. I should be angry. Livid. I should slap him across the face, cover myself, and go inside. I should care that my date is probably wandering Alice's house right now, wondering where I am. I should go find him. I should ask Edward Cullen to remove his dick from my pussy and get on with my night.

He shifted his weight from leg to the other, inadvertently moving inside me and I no longer cared what I should do. I just wanted him to start moving again.

"I hate you. Now get back to what you were doing."

"You mean this?" He pulled out slightly and pushed back into me.

"Yes," I moaned.

Our pace became frenzied and it wasn't long before my orgasm claimed me. I clenched him with every muscle I had, bringing on his climax.

We collapsed in a heap onto the ground, a pile of fallen leaves slightly cushioning our fall. In awkward silence, we straightened our costumes.

"I never intended to mislead you..."

He almost sounded sincere, but I cut him off anyway.

"Then what the hell _were_ your intentions? Are you so full of yourself that you honestly thought I knew it was you I was propositioning?"

"No, Bella. I am not 'so full of myself' as you put it. I've actually had a thing for you, despite the fact you hate me. I met you out here because I thought maybe you felt the same way. It never occurred to me you didn't recognize me. I mean, I may have been wearing a half mask but you could see enough of me. Everyone else knew who I was. Look, Bella, I'm sorry for how things turned out. I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I have to wonder that if under any other circumstances..."

He stood up and offered me his hand. Annoyed, I pushed it away.

"Never mind." He started to walk back toward the house as he faded from view, I had a sudden feeling of regret. Not for what I'd done with him, but for not letting him tell me whatever it was he'd been about to say.

My phone beeped with a text message from Mike. He wasn't going to make it after all. Somehow, I felt more relieved than anything else.

I knew what I needed to do.

I got up and ran inside the backdoor. My eyes scanned the room for Edward and found him heading out the front.

"Wait," I yelled.

When he looked at me, there was no disputing the look on his face for anything other than hurt. Despite this, he stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want, Bella?"

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a cup of coffee with me? Maybe talk a bit." I leaned in closer to him and added in a whisper, "Maybe see if we're as compatible in other ways as we are...well...you know."

A corner of his mouth lifted in a half smile.

"I'd like that."


End file.
